Um amor diferente
by Gabi090zo7
Summary: eu ergui o olhar encontrando os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha imaginado ver eles tinham um brilho diferente, e os seus cabelos eram dourados, de um amarelo bem escuro, sua pele era meio tostada, ele me parecia bem bonito.


Naruto um jovem de mais ou menos 22 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com um porte atlético e um estilo nada convencional, voltava de sua faculdade, quando ouvira gritos desesperados pedindo socorro, vindos de uma ruazinha, não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar naquele lugar que lhe dava agonia, então viu uma mulher sendo prensada em uma parede, por um homem acompanhado de mais dois, aquilo lhe deu nos nervos, correu para socorrê-la, e deu um chute no homem que a segurava contra a parede, os outros dois voltaram-se para ele, ele deu soco no primeiro que tentara lhe acertar, e o segundo fora ao chão rápido demais, com o outro chute que ele deu.

E ele perguntou para a moça caída no chão:

- você esta bem?

Agachou-se na frente dela a olhando de cima a baixo, percebendo arranhões na extensão do seu corpo, vários machucados e também as roupas dela estavam rasgadas, ela em vez de responder se agarrou a ele, e começou a chorar descontroladamente, ele a pegou no colo e afagou seus cabelos, cobriu-lhe com sua blusa, e se levantou com ela em seus braços, falou então:

- Se acalma, ta bom, eu to aqui nada vai te acontecer.

Ela finalmente falou:

- Obrigada. -sussurou, bem baixo, mais alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso, olhou seu rosto e percebeu que ela era linda, sua pele era pálida, dando contraste a seus olhos cor de perola, e seus lindo cabelos negros, seus lábios eram carnudos e rosados. Tudo isso lhe dava um ar de inocência jovial, ela parece um anjo ele pensou, a levou para sua casa que não era muito longe dali, já era noite, mais ou menos uma da manhã quando chegou em casa, com ela nos braços que dormia tranqüilamente.

A casa era simples, tinha dois andares, mais não era grande, no andar de baixo tinha uma cozinha com uma mesa e outra sala que tinha uma TV e um sofá de três lugares sem contar com um lavabo; no andar de cima tinha duas suítes, uma de hospede com apenas uma cama e um armário, o seu quarto que era maior.

Subiu as escadas com ela no colo, e a colocou na cama do quarto dele, olhou seu rosto sereno, novamente percebendo como ela era bonita, não queria acordá-la mais tinha que fazer isso, tocou seu ombro falando:

- Moça acorda... -ela abriu os olhos devagar, e sem saber onde estava ou o que tinha acontecido, viu uns olhos azuis oceano a fitar, assustada tentou se levantar, quando tocou seu pé no chão, sentiu uma dor enorme, apenas esperou para cair, mais dois braços a envolveram e a colocaram de novo na cama, ele então vendo que ela estava com medo lhe falou - Se acalma ta tudo bem... Eu não vo te machuca.-murmurou ele com uma voz tranqüilizadora, calma e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

**Pov´s hinata**

Eu olhei para o meu tornozelo, ele doía muito, mais ao mesmo tempo suportável, eu ergui o olhar encontrando os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha imaginado ver eles tinham um brilho diferente, e os seus cabelos eram dourados, de um amarelo bem escuro, sua pele era meio tostada ele me parecia bem bonito. As roupas que usava eram simples, uma camisa branca, e uma calça jeans gasta pelo tempo, azul clara, eu viajei por seu lago azul, mais ele me trouxe de volta a realidade, enquanto dizia gentilmente:

- Oi meu nome é Naruto – murmurou ele me entendendo a mão eu hesitei, mais então encontrei seus olhos, e não tinha mais medo pelo contrario eu estava feliz, por telo encontrado e estar viva, dei um sorriso tímido e estendi minha mão, e ele alargou o seu sorriso, enquanto eu sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem, e ele finalmente pegar minha mão e apertá-la suavemente – qual é o seu nome? – indagou com voz delicada mais cheia de curiosidade.

- Hinata, muito prazer. - falei soltando sua mão ainda sorrindo.

- quer se trocar? - perguntou novamente curioso mais agora seu olhar preocupado varreu meu corpo.

Abaixei meu olhar pra ver o que ele tanto observava e percebi que a camisa branca eu antes usava, estava toda rasgada, deixando meu sutiã, que também era branco a mostra, senti meu rosto esquentar, enquanto tentava esconder alguma coisa, ele apenas puxou minhas mãos, e acariciou as com a mão livre, enquanto dizia:

-Vem, eu vou te emprestar uma roupa da minha irmã.

Eu apenas assenti, enquanto ele me puxava pela mão, sorrindo, mais quando meus pés tocaram o chão senti a dor de novo, e me segurei em seu ombro para não cair, ele me olhou assustado, enquanto envolvia minha cintura com seus braços, e então nossos olhos se encontrarão novamente, e tudo parou, enquanto eu sentia ele invadir minha alma, e descobrir os meus maiores segredos, e suas mãos quentes segurarem minha cintura, ele balançou a cabeça, e voltou a me olhar com preocupação, me colocou na cama sentada, largou minha cintura, se abaixou ate ficar na minha altura e perguntou:

- O que houve? – seus olhos novamente fitaram os meus, eu senti de novo que ele me invadia a alma, e tentando evitar seu olhar olhei para o meu tornozelo, enquanto dizia:

- Meu tornozelo, ele ta doendo muito – ele envolveu meu tornozelo com as mãos e eu soltei um gemido de dor, mais logo a dor passou dando lugar a gostosa sensação de sentir sua pele contra a minha, a pele dele era quente e macia, e me dava uma vontade insana de me agarrar a ele, mais eu tinha que me controlar.E ele voltou a falar:

- Hmm, eu vou ter que chamar a Sakura – ele parecia falar consigo mesmo, mais quem era Sakura e o que ele queria com ela? E eu senti um aperto no meu coração que eu só havia sentido quando minha mãe morreu, o olhei curiosa e acho que ele entendeu, porque sorriu para mim me confortando, enquanto respondia – minha irmã Sakura – se levantou, e se direcionou ao telefone, que tinha em cima de uma mesinha que ficava do lado da cama, e então finalmente passei os olhos no lugar, era amplo, as paredes eram pintadas de azul marinho, os moveis eram todos de uma cor de madeira clarinha, tinha uma escrivaninha, onde se encontrava um computador e alguns papeis, era do lado da janela que era branca, o armário de duas portas, e a cama era coberta por uma colcha laranja, os travesseiros e almofadas na cabeceira da cama, eram azuis e laranja, era um lindo quarto, devo dizer, percebi que ele começava a falar ao telefone, e comecei a prestar atenção.

Telefone on:

- Oi, desculpa te ligar a essa hora e...

- O que você q uer Naruto?- cortou um homem que falava do outro lado da linha.

- Sasuke, a Sakura esta?

- Ta, mais pra que Naruto?- falou ríspido e grosso.

-E que uma amiga minha se machucou e eu preciso da ajuda dela.

-porque você não a leva pro hospital – Naruto bufou e o outro falou - ta bom eu chamo.

-Alô – falou uma mulher com uma voz sonolenta.

- Sakura eu preciso da sua ajuda, uma amiga minha se feriu, você pode vim aqui em casa.

- Certo Naruto daqui um pouco eu to aí, e o Sasuke vai junto, tchau – e então desligou o telefone.

- Tchau...

Telefone of.

Ele me fitou e falou novamente:

- Você não que liga pra sua família, pra avisa como se ta - suspirei enquanto abaixava minha cabeça e falava:

- Meus pais morreram há algum tempo e minha irmã ta na casa de uma amiga.- suspirei novamente e ele olhou para mim com um olhar de falou então:

-Sinto muito, mais o que você estava fazendo na rua àquela hora?-perguntou me fitando, respondi calmamente.

- Saindo do trabalho, sabe depois que meus pais morreram, eu tive que começar a trabalhar para sustentar a mim e a minha irmã, ela ainda é muito nova e eu tenho que cuidar dela.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- Ela tem 12 anos, e se chama Hanabi.

- Em que você trabalha?

- Bom eu estudo de manhã e trabalho a tarde, só que hoje eu tive que termina uns relatórios e bem demoro um pouco demais sabe, em um escritório, como secretaria, e você o que faz?

- Eu faço a mesma coisa, mais trabalho como fotografo, a minha facul é de administração.

- Eu faço advocacia. - Eu sorri e ele também - E sua irmã?

-Ela é minha irmã adotiva, os pais delas me adotaram quando eu tinha um seis anos, eles eram muito amigos dos meus pais, quando meus pais morreram, bom decidiram ficar comigo. – suspirou por fim, com um olhar triste.

-Sinto muito –falei também triste.

- Tudo bem, em qual faculdade você estuda?- perguntou levantando o seu astral.

- Faculdade mks, e você?

-Eu também, pena que são turnos diferentes.

E então ouvimos o som da Campanhia, ele se levantou, e disse:

-Bom eu vo atender e você fica aqui, eu já volto. - vi ele sair pela porta do quarto enquanto mexia nos cabelos e percebi que ele tinha deixado uma blusa em baixo de mim, a peguei e vesti, ela era branca com listras cinzas, suspirei e finalmente comecei a pensar em como explicaria isso para Tenten e a Hanabi, mais o pior que eu me sentia bem, com ele, de um jeito que nunca imaginei, meu coração batia mais rápido, minha mãos ficavam frias, os olhos dele faziam com que eu viajasse neles e me invadiam a alma, nunca senti isso antes.

E então eu ouvi uma voz muita conhecida:

-Hina – me virei para olhar quem era, a Sakura, eu devia ter desconfiado, ela correu ate mim e me abraçou forte fazendo com que caíssemos e eu urrase de dor e surpresa, bom a Sakura tinha lindos olhos verdes, e cabelos rosados e era uma das minhas amigas mais extrovertida, e maluca, sempre me fazia rir – Hina você não tinha se mudado que se ta fazendo aqui? Uau como você cresceu, Onde se ta machucada?O que houve? Você conhece meu irmão?E a Ten, como ela ta?- a cortei antes de ela falar mais alguma coisa.

-Calma Saki, eu voltei faz um tempo com a minha irmã e a Ten, e é claro que eu cresci faz o que 10 anos, meu tornozelo que ta machucado, eu tava voltando pra casa e uns 3 homens me atacaram, e então eu conheci seu irmão, que me salvo, ela está ótima e faz educação física – falei cansada eu estou com muito sono e fome, ela abaixou o olhar para o meu tornozelo, e passou a mão por ele, gemi de dor novamente e ela me olhou preocupada.

- Você o torceu, provavelmente, vamos ver – falou enquanto passava a mão por ele, estava doendo muito, mais ela parecia não se importar, continuava a mexer e sacudir, ate um momento que apertou um pouco mais, e eu quase não agüentei de dor, meus olhos começaram a se fechar, e minha cabeça a girar depois eu só vi a escuridão, _eu me vi de novo naquela sala de hospital esperando que o parto da minha mãe desse certo, eu estava com sono, com fome e com medo, a minha tia estava ali do meu lado, mais então aquela enfermeira chegou perto de mim e falou as três piores palavras da minha vida, e eu senti um buraco no lugar do meu coração, tão grande que minhas pernas tremeram e deciam lagrimas que pareciam queimar minha pele, e fazer meus olhos arderem,e a vida dentro de mim se esvair, enquanto sentia braços me cercar e minha tia me puxar para seu colo._

E então eu acordei, os olhos azuis me fitando novamente, desviei o olhar rapidamente para o chão, Naruto falou:

- Você finalmente acordou – disse com um sorrisão no rosto, olhei para o meu pé, ele estava enfaixado, a porta se abriu mostrando uma Sakura sorridente, ela veio ate mim, olhou para Naruto, e encontrou meus olhos, suspirei enquanto fechava os olhos, e ouvia sua voz:

- Naruto você a acordou - ela disse enquanto dava um cascudo nele – bem, vamos ver, você precisa de uma roupa, a e o seu tornozelo só precisa descansar por hoje, amanhã você vai ao hospital Konoha e diz que quer ser atendida por mim pra vê se não é nada serio, eu fiz uma sopa pra você o Sasuke já ta trazendo, meu noivo, mais quando você volto?

- Dezembro, a Ten e eu tamo dividindo um apartamento, claro que tem a minha pequena pestinha, mais tudo bem, a noiva é? Dessa eu não sabia - eu disse sorrindo para ela.

- Hum noiva, e você em garota ainda ta com o Kiba? - disse com um sorriso malicioso, corei na hora enquanto tentava formular uma resposta útil, olhei para a sala enquanto suspirava, então falei:

- Não, eu ele terminamos porque ele gosta mais do cachorro dele do que de mim.- falei com um tom brincalhão, Sakura gargalhou, e eu olhei para a porta a tempo de ver um moreno de olhos ônix e um lindo corpo entrando com uma bandeja e em cima dela um prato de sopa e um copo do que eu desconfiava ser suco de laranja, ele veio ate mim deixando a bandeja no meu colo, estendeu a mão para mim, enquanto dava um sorriso de canto e falava:

- Eu sou Sasuke praser – eu estendi minha mão e toquei a dele, pude perceber o olhar que ele lançou a Sakura, ele tava caidinho por ela e ela por ele, eu tive vontade de gargalhar


End file.
